Lina Stein
"Do not fight the enemies of past. Fight only the enemies of the here and now." Lina Stein '''was a Shifter Ranger played by Naomi. Biography Pre-Inquisition Very little is known about her life before the Inquisition other than she had no surviving family and wandered around Svarland as a Ranger of the North, protecting villages and towns from whatever horrors came too close. Lycanthropy Lina's first meeting with Klemens Vollmacht, while he was still an initiate, involved her saving him from a werewolf. This incident left her infected with Lycanthropy. Johanna Loche took Lina to an isolated temple that sanctified Lina and purged her off all but a few taints of the curse. After Loche's disappearance, Klemens offered her a position in his new Inquisition team and she accepted. Description Appearance A powerfully built woman towering over most at 6'3", Lina was extremely northern in both appearance and demeanour. She had long pale blond hair that was tied back out of her face and dark brown eyes. Typically, she was dressed in battered but warm travelling clothes with a huge furred cloak that she occasionally leant to others. Personality Though rather standoffish at first, Lina slowly warmed up to the people around her and became an extremely loyal friend. Extremely honourable, she had a poor view of unnecessary lies. Relationships Klemens Vollmacht Lina was extremely loyal to Klemens though she regularly questioned both his secrecy and initial arrogance when dealing with new people. Clara Edelweiss Though at first sceptical of Clara's involvement, Lina quickly began to respect Clara's abilities as a healer. She was also one of the few people who took Clara's reveal as a changeling well. Lothar Hermann The two had a very good relationship with them regularly competing in arm wrestling and drinking contests. As the joint front line of the team, they found how to work well together in battle and compliment each other's strengths. Hedwig von Henneburg Though their relationship was initially fairly good after Lina revealed her true nature it took a turn for the worse. It had only just begun recovering at the time of Lina's death. Unnamed Sister Lina had a younger sister who had previously passed away. On the girl's birthday, Lina requested the morning off and got drunk in the park. Character Information Notable Items * '''Soul Fury now owned by Ester * Scorpion Chitin Bracer now owned by Klemens: a beautiful iridescent black bracer that was a trophy from an unusual hunt * Ornate Handaxes: For some reason, Lina expressed sentimental attachment to the axes though she never expressed why. * Silver Ring now owned by Klemens Abilities Feats * Survivalist Racial Abilities * Darkvision * Keen Senses * Shifting * Fierce Class Abilities * Favoured Enemy: Monstrosities * Natural Explorer * Fighting Style: Dueling * Spellcasting * Primeval Awareness * Hunter's Sense * Slayer's Prey * Extra Attack * Rage * Unarmoured Defence * Greater Favoured Enemy: Fiends Spellcasting As a 6th level Ranger, Lina had access to the following spells: * 1st Level ** Absorb Elements ** Protection from Evil & Good ** Snare ** Zephyr Strike * 2nd Level ** Pass Without Trace ** Zone of Truth She also had access to the following Ritual: * Alarm Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Inquisition Members